ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
S.O.S. from Piscciss
This is the third episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen fades into Kyd, Volan, and Inferno sleeping in their beds with auto pilot on. Inferno wakes up and and heads to the command center. He sat in his chair, which was a royal red, Volan had a small red bar that he sat on and we they had gotten Kyd a Black and White chair. Inferno stared out the window. He saw they were passing by a planet. "I wonder what planet that........" Inferno quietly asked himself. He then saw a giant flare explode into colors not to high above the planet. "Hmm....." He said. "Wait...... a flare? A FLARE?" Inferno said calmly until the second 'a flare'. Inferno ran back down the the bed area and yelled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!". Volan looked annoyed and Kyd got up then yawned. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Volan yelled back. "WE'RE PASSING A PLANET AND I SAW AN EMERGENCY FLARE!" Inferno yelled and jumped up and down. Volan got up and flew to the controls. He saw the planet and pull back the wheel. It made the ship start going faster and he made some sharp turns around some giant floating space rocks. One hit the ship and opened a hole in the side. The forceful air pulled some stuff into the vacuum of space. "KYD HELP!" Inferno yelled. "WHAT CAN I- Ohhhhhhh." He said and after he finished, Kyd duplicated and started him and his clones picked up a giant piece of metal. With a big heave they threw the giant metal piece on the wall and all of them started holding the metal down. "INFERNO, YOUR TURN!" All of the Kyds yelled. Inferno shot out a fire blast and melted down the metal into the wall. All of the clones and Kyd gasped for air and they all went back into Kyd. They slowly landed on the little piece of land that the planet had. "What is this place." Inferno asked while they were lowering. "Piscciss." Volan said. "Made up of about 98% water and 2% land." Volan added on to what he said before. Inferno stared in wonder. "Well this isn't good for either of us, Volan." Inferno said. "I'll find a way." Volan said without even looking away from the computer screen. The ship just landed. They exited and looked around. The land that was there was very muddy, swampy, and gooshy. The same thing happened as on Hathor. He stood on the mud and it clay-ified. "It's happening again." Inferno said and sounded annoyed. Everyone ignored him and kept on. They got to the edge and Inferno backed up. "We can't go in the water!" Inferno yelled. "I know, we must send Kyd." Volan said. "NO, NO! I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" Kyd yelled. "Well there's no other way." Volan said. (Random music starts) Kyd: THERE HAS TO BE AWAY, THERE ALWAYS IS A WAY! Volan: THERE IS NO WAY, ME AND INFERNO CAN ONLY GO TO BAY! Inferno: TOO BAD, I'M TOO GLAD, KYD'S RIGHT, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY Kyd and Inferno: THERE ALWAYS IS A WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAH! Volan: NO, NO, THERE IS NO WAY YOU HIPPIES, YOU PEOPLE THERE IS NO WAY! Inferno: THERE ALWAYS IS A WAY Kyd: ALWAYS! Inferno: NEVER SAY NEVER! Kyd: Okay, now you just ruined it........ Volan: WHATEVER YOU SAY MR. OKAY Inferno: MY NAME ISN'T OKAY, I AM JUST A LITTLE PYRONITE BAY BAY! Kyd: DUDE, HE IS RIGHT, THERE'S NO NEED TO FIGHT! Volan: I WILL NEVER BELIEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Inferno: DON'T STOP, BELIEVIN'!!!!!!!!!! Kyd: Seriously, Inferno you're ruining the song. Inferno: Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......... (Music ends) "DUDE, I FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL SO BAD............ ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inferno screamed. "DUDE, YOU'RE SICK!" Volan exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOO, I CAN'T BE SICK!" Inferno screamed. His fire started turning blue and his rocks were black. "ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inferno said and fire snot came out of his nose and hit the ground, making more clay. "Am I made of water now?" Inferno asked. "No....... Ice." Volan said. "Now go with me." Kyd said. "READY!" He said and sneezed again. They dived into the water. Characters *Inferno *Volan *Kyd Villains *The Space Rocks (You'll see why later) Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort